The work in this laboratory includes three major projects: 1) Studies involve an assessment of cell-mediated immune responses after the host has responded to a variety of alloantigenic stimulation to the same and other antigens. The significance of this work comes from attempts to understand regulatory mechanisms of cellular immune responses. This work has resulted in the development of a new mechanism of T-cell control - the alloantigen elimination hypothesis. 2) Studies on the use of activated killer cells in the destruction of tumor cells have been undertaken. The receptor on tumor cells for killer lymphocytes is the subject of current investigation. An adjuvant immunotherapy attack on cancer cells remaining after surgery is planned using cells activated in vitro to lyse tumor cells. 3) A new mechanism of specific suppression to facilitate the transplantation of tissue and skin allografts is being attempted. The use of antigen specific suicide with 3H-Thymidine to produce clonally depleted cell populations is under investigation.